<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kesenai omoi ga by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353512">Kesenai omoi ga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Messy, Relationship(s), Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya no estamos espontáneos como antes. Erábamos imprevisibles, no podíamos saber lo que iba a pasar, o se uno habría empezado a querer el otro en el momento más equivocado posible. No digo que fuera correcto, pero de alguna manera era excitante. Es como si nos estuviéramos haciendo...” hizo una mueca, al encogerse de hombros. “Viejos, o algo así.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kesenai omoi ga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Kesenai omoi ga</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Este sentimiento no se puede borrar)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alguien más sano no se habría enfadado tanto, esto seguía repitiéndose Yuri.</p><p>Alguien más sano se habría dado cuenta del hecho que Ryosuke sólo estaba intentando de enojarle, intentando de ser astuto después de haber estado pillado e intentando de hacer lo mejor para justificarse.</p><p>De verdad. Podían ser mejores amigos, pero había veces cuando Yuri odiaba a Yamada Ryosuke. De muerte.</p><p>Durante el camino de regreso de Yokohama en Tokyo después del concertó, se había quedado en silencio. No estaba enfadado ni de malhumor – sólo pensativo, de verdad – pues su comportamiento no hizo saltar las típicas alarmas por Yuya.</p><p>Para bien. Quería volver a salvo a casa antes de romper el dique.</p><p>Esperó, con paciencia, que Yuya acabara de ducharse; luego él también, con paciencia, se lavó. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, mirándole decidir si quisiera comer algo o no, y al final convencerse que habría sido mejor no comer, dado que estaba bastante tarde ya. Yuri le miró todo el tiempo. Con mucha, mucha paciencia.</p><p>“¿Estás cansado, Yu? ¿Quieres acostarte?” le preguntó Yuya entonces, al echar vistazos de deseo a la yakisoba en la encimera.</p><p>Y esa era la señal. Lástima por la segunda cena de Yuya.</p><p>“No, no estoy cansado.” declaró, al ponerse en pie y al sentirse como a punto de hablar frente de una asamblea sobre el hambre en el mundo. “Yuya, creo que perdimos la chispa.”</p><p>Y con eso, aparentemente Yuya perdió el apetito también.</p><p>Frunció el entrecejo y le miró fijo, confundido.</p><p>“¿De qué hablas, Yuri?” preguntó, para nada preocupado. Algo que debería haber inquietado a Yuri, mucho, porque hacer preocupar a Yuya para ellos era de hecho la única arma que le quedara, en ese punto.</p><p>“Hablo de nuestra relación. Claro.” suspiró y volvió sentando, los ojos fijos a él. “Ya no estamos espontáneos como antes. Erábamos imprevisibles, no podíamos saber lo que iba a pasar, o se uno habría empezado a querer el otro en el momento más equivocado posible. No digo que fuera correcto, pero de alguna manera era excitante. Es como si nos estuviéramos haciendo...” hizo una mueca, al encogerse de hombros. “<em>Viejos</em>, o algo así.”</p><p>Yuya puso los ojos en blanco, y fue a sentarse a su lado.</p><p>“Por favor, Yuri, no me des aún más complejos de los que tengo ya. No olvides que voy a tener treinta años en marzo.” dijo, incómodo.</p><p>“No digo que somos viejos sobre el papel, Yuya.” especificó, un poco enojado. “Quería decir que estamos juntos hace muchísimo tiempo, y que quizás somos víctimas de la rutina. No es inusual, pero no creo que refleje como nos sentimos.” hizo una pausa y otra mueca. “Al menos, como me siento <em>yo</em>.”</p><p>Yuya se puso tenso, y se alejó para echarle un vistazo de advertencia.</p><p>“No lo hagas algo que no es, Yuri.” dijo, listo. “Te quiero como el primero día y te quiero como el primero día. Pues, de verdad, no entiendo lo que trata de decir.”</p><p>Yuri resopló, al intentar de encontrar las palabras en su mente para expresarse de una manera tan clara como posible.</p><p>“¿Recuerdas Okinawa?” dijo, cuando pensó en un buen ejemplo. “Estábamos en la playa, no estaba bastante tarde para que fuera seguro, pero de alguna manera no tuvimos éxito de quitarnos las manos de encima. Y me cogiste, allí, donde quienquiera pudiera habernos visto, sin preocuparte de las consecuencias.” le dijo, al sentirse bastante infantil mientras hablaba, pero de todas maneras seguro de sus opiniones. “Y hubo innumerables otras veces. Quiero decir, los primeros días cuando vivíamos juntos podíamos apenas encontrar el tiempo de comer, ¿no? No importa donde fuéramos en la casa, tú...” suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza. “Ya no somos así.”</p><p>Yuya cruzó los brazos, y de la manera como le estaba mirando Yuri entendió que estaba incómodo; y un poco triste, tal vez.</p><p>“Pues estás diciendo que extrañas arriesgar de acabar en prisión y que se te niegue la comida, ¿todo en favor del sexo?” bromó, al tratar de relajar el ambiente. Yuri hizo una breve sonrisa y asintió.</p><p>“Algo así.” hizo un sonido frustrado, y se bajó para apoyar la frente contra la mesa. “Vale, vale, eso es lo que pasó: hoy, Yutti y yo hemos más o menos pillado a Ryosuke que le daba una chupada a Daiki entre bastidores.”</p><p>Yuya hizo una cara asqueada, y le miró incrédulo.</p><p>“Estoy seguro que hubiera una manera de salir de la conversación que no incluyera contármelo.” se quejó. “¿Estaban en un lugar donde después fui yo? Era... no, espera. No quiero detalles, sólo sería peor.” sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, como para alejar las imágenes. “¿Cómo llegaste de Yamada que le da una chupada a Daiki al hecho que perdimos la chispa?” le pregunto luego, volviendo al sujeto principal.</p><p>“Porque ese imbécil dijo que no podían haberlo evitado, dado que se quieren.” murmuró Yuri, ahora avergonzado. “Están juntos hace más tiempo que nosotros. No entiendo, en serio, porque ellos todavía tengan ese <em>instinto</em> y nosotros no.” se chupó un labio entre los dientes, incómodo. “No era sólo que me querías, Yuuyan. Me <em>codiciabas</em>. Era como una droga, pero una agradable. Y sólo quiero saber si nos pasó algo para que ya no parece que necesitamos el uno del otro cuanto antes.” cruzó los brazos, en aire enojado. “No es que sólo tú tienes la prerrogativa de la falta de autoestima en esta relación. Un poco está permitida a mí también.”</p><p>Contra todo pronóstico, Yuya rio.</p><p>Yuri se habría enfadado, si no se hubiera sentido un poco tonto al hablar. Pues de todas formas apreció cuanto su novio llevó la silla más cerca de él y le tomó la cara en las manos, al darle un beso firme en los labios.</p><p>“Tengo un montón de cosas de responderte.” rio, al sacudir la cabeza. “Primero, que quiero esa prerrogativa, porque me da un poco miedo cuando no estás completamente confiado.” bromó, pero luego suspiró y volvió serio. “Segundo, que incluso si sé lo que quieres decir, es un poco espeluznante cuando dices que te codiciaba. Yo diría que se trata de un deseo sexual absolutamente sano por mi novio, pero voy a dejar que la veas como la veas.” vio que Yuri estaba a punto de responder, y se apresuró a meterle un dedo en los labios para pararle. “Y tercero, y más importante... no nos pasó nada, cariño. En esa época te saltaba encima dondequiera estábamos porque...” suspiró, un poco incómodo. “Bueno, no sabía lo que iba a pasarnos. Supongo que los comienzos de una relación sean a menudo así, que se haga falta estar físicamente con el otro porque se tiene miedo, porque no se sabe cuánto más va a durar, y se quiere tomar todo lo que se puede.” sonrió, tierno. “Pero ahora sé qué voy a pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, pues puedo también tomarlo con calma. No me hace falta saltarte encima en lugares públicos, de prisa para que no nos pillen. Puedo esperar que estemos a salvo en <em>nuestra</em> casa, en <em>nuestra</em> cama y tomarme todo el tiempo que quiero contigo.”</p><p>Chinen quería responder algo pronto, pero dentro de su cerebro actualmente había el caos.</p><p>Pese a que le gustara jugar duro, no lo era. Para nada. Y esa era potencialmente la cosa mejor que Yuya le hubiera dicho en su vida, pues en ese momento se sentía como si se hubiera derretido en un charco de...</p><p>Hizo mentalmente una mueca. De amor, claro.</p><p>“Amo cuando me haces sentir un idiota.” fue la única cosa coherente que pudo decirle, la voz baja y que expresaba afecto.</p><p>“No, no es verdad. Pero es tan raro que ni siquiera te das cuenta.” respondió Yuya con una sonrisita.</p><p>“No, en serio. No puedo creer de haber escuchado a esa <em>zorra</em>, de haberle dejado...” Yuri sacudió la cabeza, todavía sorprendido de sí mismo. “Lo siento. Por todo lo que dije. De verdad.”</p><p>Yuya puso los ojos en blanco, le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se le acercó aún más.</p><p>“No debes.” le aseguró. “Sabes, no estaba todo equivocado. De lo contrario, creo que hayas subrayado algo importante.” hizo una sonrisita, al bajarse y al meterse a besarle un lado de la cara. “El hecho que ahora me sienta confiado no quiere decir nada, ¿sabes? Todavía te deseo, Chinen Yuri. No pienses que nunca voy a dejar.” murmuró contra su piel, y antes que el menor pudiera darse cuenta Yuya le había arrastrado al suelo, acabando encima de él, besándole como si le hiciera falta para vivir.</p><p>Yuri trató de respirar, con unas dificultades. El frio de los azulejos, el calor del cuerpo de Yuya, la manera como parecía que su boca estuviera tratando de fusionarse con la del mayor...</p><p>Era mucho, y ni por asomo suficiente.</p><p>“No podías esperar de llegar a la habitación, ¿eh?” se burló del mayor cuando tuvo éxito de hablar, mientras sus caderas empujaban involuntariamente arriba.</p><p>Yuya aguantó la respiración, pero luego rio.</p><p>“Es como dijiste tú. A veces no puedo quitarte las manos de encima, ¿no? Incluso si estoy envejeciendo y nos hicimos aburridos.” bromó, volviendo a trabajar.</p><p>Yuri tenía unas respuestas listas por él, pero no pudo decirlas. Se rindió completamente a Yuya, mientras sentía su ropa despareces a la velocidad del sonio, mientras la boca de su novio idolatraba su cuerpo como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.</p><p>Estaba bueno. Y estaba bueno porque podrían haberlo tomado con más calma, podrían haberse parado e ido a la cama y tomar horas, y de todas formas no habría sido diferente por él.</p><p>Sin embargo, dado que Yuya estaba intentando de demostrar algo, iba a conformarse con el suelo de la cocina.</p><p>Abrió sin pudor las piernas, atrapándolo entre ellas, y aguantó la respiración cuando su erección tocó la del mayor.</p><p>Yuya se movió encima a él un poco de tiempo más, respirando hondo mientras seguía besando la piel del menor, tomando partes de ella entre los dientes y chupando, bastante fuerte de dejar marcas.</p><p>“Buena forma de ser discreto.” comentó Yuri, al jadear ligeramente, y a pesar de lo que acababa de decir su mano estaba detrás de la cabeza de Yuya para guardarle allí.</p><p>“No voy a sentirme culpable porque eres delicioso. Y porque te quejaste del hecho que ya no hago nada inapropiado.”</p><p>Yuri rio, al tomarle la cara en las manos y al levantarle para besarle.</p><p>“Aún no estás haciendo nada ni por asomo inapropiado.” se burló de él, al lamerle el labio inferior.</p><p>“Debería remediar.” se apresuró a decir Yuya, y se bajó, desapareciendo entre las piernas del menor.</p><p>La lengua contra su abertura no fue inesperada, pero Yuri de todas maneras arqueó la espalda y gimió, la sensación siempre mucho de suportar. Rodeó las caderas para ir a su encuentro, al retorcerse cuando Yuya empezó a hacerse espacio con los dedos, al lamer alrededor y adentro de él, y aunque fuera imposible establecerlo con seguridad, Yuri creía que estuviera riendo de su reacción.</p><p>“Más, Yuu.” jadeó, al llevar una mano a su pelo, al tirarlo, intentando de descargar el deseo que tenía.</p><p>“¿Más qué?” le provocó el mayor, al levantar la cabeza y al echarle un vistazo malicioso, ahora sólo pasando la punta de un dedo en la abertura de Yuri.</p><p>“Dedos. Lengua. Ti. No lo sé, ¡dame algo y deja de provocarme!” se quejó Chinen, pronto hecho callar por el entusiasmo con que Yuya cumplió su confusa petición.</p><p>Mientras tenía tres dedos hondos dentro de él, y las movía de manera experta, al tratar a propósito de evitar su próstata, Yuya volvió en él, besándole como si intentara de consolarle.</p><p>“No puedo creer en cuanto seas loco, a veces.” le dijo, al empujar más hondo y al besar la mueca en la cara del menor. “No tienes idea, Yuri, de cuanto fue difícil para mí aprender a ser alguien mejor. A verte en el trabajo, durante los conciertos o las sesiones de fotos, o los programas o <em>dondequiera</em>, y no saltarte encima. Y no hacerte mío en ese exacto momento, donde nos habría visto todo el mundo.” quitó lentamente los dedos, al sonreír cuando Yuri se quejó de la pérdida. “Deberías apreciar el hecho que te deje vivir y no te tenga así todo el tiempo.”</p><p>Yuri gimió. No podía responder, ahora no. Ni le quedaban palabras en la cabeza, sólo Yuya, su erección contra su pierna, cuanto le deseara, <em>ahora mismo</em>.</p><p>Se levantó un poco, empujó el mayor para que se sentara y fue a su erección, tomándola rápidamente en boca, al gemir mientras lo hacía, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.</p><p>Le lamió rápidamente, pero de todas maneras trató de hacer un buen trabajo y cubrirla de saliva, al saber qué era lo único que iba a aliviar la entrada en él.</p><p>Tenía que haber hecho algo bueno, porque aparentemente Yuya había perdido toda su bravuconería y ganas de hablar; le guardaba parado con la mano, mientras todo lo que salía de su boca eran jadeos ligeros, dejando que Yuri oyera su urgencia.</p><p>El menor se echó atrás, al sonreír con satisfacción, y volvió tirado, al levantar una pierna y al llevarla a la cintura de Yuya.</p><p>“Es el momento de ver cuánto me codicies.” le provocó, al tirarle más cerca. “Fóllame, Yuuyan.”</p><p>Podía jurar de haber oído a Yuya <em>gruñir</em>, que fue lo más excitante de esa noche.</p><p>El mayor no desperdició tiempo, y le llevó la pierna aún más arriba, hasta que fue apoyada contra su hombro, al darse más espacio para empujar dentro de él, en un movimiento único.</p><p>Yuri echó la cabeza atrás, al hacerse bastante daño con los azulejos, y gritó.</p><p>Hizo una mueca y jadeó y se retorció todo de una vez, al sentir una de las manos de Yuya que le acariciaban la cara, confortándole.</p><p>“Lo siento.” murmuró, inseguro. “Quizás podría haber...”</p><p>“Ni lo intentes.” le interrumpió pronto Yuri, al empujarse contra su erección. “Decía en serio, Yuya. No me interesa de nada, fóllame y punto.”</p><p>Y Yuya lo hizo.</p><p>Salió casi enteramente y pronto empujó de vuelta adentro; fue despacio, fue metódico, porque ahora estaba de hecho intentando de golpear la próstata del menor más que evitarla.</p><p>La larga y extensa experiencia que tenía se la hizo encontrar unos empujones después, y cuando vio a Yuri arquear la espalda y finalmente dejarse ir empezó a dárselo en serio, al moverse de manera de golpear el mismo punto una y otra vez.</p><p>Se aferró a la cadera de Yuri con una mano, clavando las uñas en la carne suave, disfrutando la manera como aumentaba el placer del menor, sus gemidos ahora bastante altos de pasar por gritos.</p><p>“Yuu...” dijo Yuri después de unos minutos más, la voz rota. “Yuu, no creo que voy a durar. Me hace falta que...”</p><p>“Tócate.” le dijo pronto Yuya, sin dejárselo pedir. “Déjame ver cuánto te sientes bien con mi polla, Yu. Cuánto necesitas correrte.”</p><p>Era mucho, y Yuri no pudo enojarse por la petición del mayor. Llevó una mano alrededor de su sexo, rápido, al tocarse del mismo ritmo con que Yuya le estaba empujando contra el suelo, como si estuviera intentando de hacerle ser un todo con eso.</p><p>Osó abrir los ojos, descubriendo cuanto Yuya pareciera involucrado en su obra, en hacerle sentir bien a Yuri, en cogerle como si no quisiera hacer nada más en su vida, y fue eso que al final le llevó al límite. Arqueó las caderas para ir al encuentro de un empujón muy duro y se corrió así, con la cabeza que volvía a golpear el suelo, el cuerpo entumecido mientras se apretaba alrededor del sexo de Yuya dentro de sí.</p><p>“Maravilloso.” fue lo primero que le oyó decir al mayor, al realizar que le había bajado la pierna para llevársela alrededor de la cadera, y que ahora estaba más cerca de él, el calor de su cuerpo increíblemente confortable en las secuelas del orgasmo. “Eres tan hermoso cuando te corres, Yuri. Tan fuera de ti, tan <em>indecente</em>.”</p><p>El menor gimió, le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le hizo acercar, al apoyar la frente contra la suya.</p><p>“Vamos, Yuu.” murmuró, la voz todavía rota. “No pienso que voy a resistir. Córrete dentro de mí, anda ya.”</p><p>Y allí, el sonido animal que le dio un escalofrío a Yuri; se aferró a Yuya mientras le sentía ir de vuelta más rápido, y sus uñas estaban probablemente trayendo sangre de la espalda del mayor mientras el ritmo se hacía más errático y luego se paraba completamente. Yuri se sintió infundir de calor, y su cuerpo se tendió, como si fuera listo a recomenzar y seguir para siempre.</p><p>Cuando Yuya acabó y se le desmayó encima, se dio cuenta del hecho que no era una opción.</p><p>Se quedaron así por un rato, mientras Yuri disfrutaba el peso del mayor contra de él que le mantenía caliente, que le hacía sentir extrañamente a salvo; le acarició la espalda alrededor de las marcas dejadas de sus uñas, al besarle un hombro cuando le sintió temblar.</p><p>Después de un tiempo que le pareció infinito, el mayor se levantó, al tomarle las manos para que hiciera lo mismo; se sentó contra la pata de la mesa y dejó que Yuri se le metiera en el regazo. Cuando le vio temblar, se apresuró a recuperar su camiseta y se la puso en los hombros.</p><p>“Ahora está bien.” murmuró Yuri, al esconder la cara en el hueco del cuello de Yuya. “Y también, bueno...” se encogió de hombros y levantó la cabeza. “Fue excitante. Como, de muerte.</p><p>Yuya rio, al besarle la garganta y al seguir el perfil con la punta de la nariz.</p><p>“Si insistes, podemos hacerlo la próxima vez en el trabajo. Voy a buscar una esquina oscura bastante confortable.” le provocó, al hacerle resoplar.</p><p>“Creo que no. Estoy cansado, dolorido y pegajoso. Sólo quiero ducharme y acostarme.” suspiró. “Quizás de verdad estoy demasiado viejo por esto.”</p><p>Yuya puso los ojos en blanco, al acariciarle la cara.</p><p>“Eres muy joven. Y muy perezoso. Y eres así desde que tenías trece años, créeme. Me lo recuerdo.” se levantó, al hacer una mueca. “De todas maneras, es un lío. No recuerdo como lo hicimos, y sin duda no entiendo como puedan ahora Yama-chan y Dai-chan.”</p><p>Yuri se levantó, de alguna manera, y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo, y se puso a recoger la ropa.</p><p>“Bueno, tengo una respuesta, al menos por la parte del pegajoso y desordenado. Ryosuke es quirúrgico, créeme. No creo que haya dejado pruebas del crimen.” le dijo, sólo porque sabía qué el mayor había hecho <em>exactamente</em> esa expresión asqueada.</p><p>“Qué asco.” comentó, luego sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para olvidar y se bajó, envolviendo a su novio entre los brazos. “Bueno, no quiero desafiarles. Nosotros nos queremos <em>y</em> somos personas privadas y ordenadas. Creo que ganamos nosotros.”</p><p>Yuri rio y asintió.</p><p>“De eso, Takaki” dijo, al ponerse de puntillas y besándole “no dudaba para nada.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>